What's up with that?
by Marshmellow007
Summary: It was La Push that I now exiled myself to, a diminutive town in WA, a small town which it rained constantly. After almost 3 months of not speaking to my parents, I now decided to move in with my sister and her boyfriend, wait; fiancée. Embry story.
1. Chapter 1

It was La Push that I now exiled myself to, a diminutive town in WA, a small town which it rained constantly. After almost 3 months of not speaking to my parents, I now decided to move in with my sister and her boyfriend, wait; fiancée. I have no idea anymore. It was too hard to keep up with.

After one petty fight with mum and dad. I ended up in La Push. Pulling up into my new driveway, I let only one tear escape. I would save my crying fest until I was alone in my new room.

Chloe and her boyfriend/fiancée, Andrew, came out of the hefty white house – which is three stories high and quite spacious - holding hands.

"Eeeep, Chloe!" I ran up to Chloe and threw my arms over her shoulders, pulling her down a little so she was at my height. Her arms wrapped around my waist. It had been almost two years since I had seen my only sister. Two years of not seeing my sister that I saw everyday for 14 years.

I pulled back and awkwardly gave Andrew a one armed hug. We had never really gotten along. Chloe took me upstairs; I was expecting her to give me the spare room on the second floor. But she kept going to the smaller master bedroom on the third floor. This actually took up the whole top floor.

I gasped, "I get this room?!" Chloe just smiled and nodded. "What about you guys? Don't you want the biggest room?" Chloe's face-hardened.

"Well Andrew and I needed to talk to you about that." Chloe muttered.

"What?" I asked a little scared. Chloe just took me downstairs. I knew something was seriously up when there was a large bowl of chocolate ice cream – with chocolate topping – and whipped cream sitting on the table. I looked at Chloe, the face she has – uh oh – completely scared now.

"Well Katie, you know we love you. But Andrew has to go back to Seattle for a few weeks, his mum is sick. And I have to go away for work. So you will be her for about two weeks – alone." I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "Still wondering why you got the big room?" I just nodded. "Well we are getting the house extended. Making all the rooms bigger. So technically when it is done we," She gestured to Andrew and herself "Will have the biggest room."

"Ohhh. Okay. I get it now." I smiled and started eating my ice cream.

"You can eat in your room. I know you will want to unpack." I just nodded.

I skipped upstairs and walked quietly into my room. I closed the door debating internally whether I should lock it or not. I decided against it. Keeping my back to the door, I lifted my shirt about fifteen centimetres above my hips. Seven deep purple bruises had taken place there.

My dad was drunk that night. So, so drunk…

"Why are you wearing jeans?! It's _hot_!" _He_ – I refused to think of him as my dad – yelled.

"Because I can!" I yelled back. And he snapped. Just simply snapped. _He_ knew better then to hit me somewhere that bruises could be seen. If anyone saw these I would blame then on my walking into something.

Coming back into reality, I finished my ice cream treat and looked around my room. Taking it all in: there was three doors: the first was back into the hallway, the second and third I didn't know. I opened the one closest to my bed – king sized bed I might ad - it was a bathroom, all to myself. The last door was a huge walk in closet. I was in heaven!

The colours of my room are amazing. There is one feature wall, which is a light blue. The rest of the walls are a brown colour the almost comes out cream.

I pulled out my laptop, hoping Chloe had wireless Internet. My luck was with me today, she did. Andrew was on: swe-eet. I didn't need to start up a conversation, he always did.

Andy-While the world walks right by... I'll be there. E is for Ellie...

Hey, how are you?

/3 Katie&&Gigi /3 Don't let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game...I'd come for youu/3

Good, youu?

Andy-While the world walks right by... I'll be there. E is for Ellie...

Good. Missing you already. And I saw you yesterday!

/3 Katie&&Gigi /3 Don't let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game...I'd come for youu/3

I know. This sucks. But then again we are like…BFF's! We can do anything! Haha. So when you coming to visit?

Andy-While the world walks right by... I'll be there. E is for Ellie... 

I dunno. Maybe next holidays. Ellie says hi!

/3 Katie&&Gigi /3 Don't let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game...I'd come for youu/3

Hey Ellie. Is she actually there, or are you on the phone?

Andy-While the world walks right by... I'll be there. E is for Ellie... 

She's here. :]

/3 Katie&&Gigi /3 Don't let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game...I'd come for youu/3

ELLIE! How are you? I miss you sooo much. When Andrew comes to see me you have to come too.

Andy-While the world walks right by... I'll be there. E is for Ellie... 

KATIE! I know I miss you too. 'Kay. Love you. I have to go. Mum is here. Xox

/3 Katie&&Gigi /3 Don't let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game...I'd come for youu/3

Byee. Love youu. Andrew I have to go too. I need to unpack. Love you. Call me later?

Andy-While the world walks right by... I'll be there. E is for Ellie... 

Will do. Love you too. Byee.

/3 Katie&&Gigi /3 Don't let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game...I'd come for youu/3

Has signed off.

**A/N I will have the next chapter up tomorrow. :]**

**Enjoy! Reviews are cool. I dont live off them though.**

**Love**

**~Katie xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy guys. Sorry, on the last chapter I said the this chapter would be up tomorrow. I got banned off the computer that night. I am back now though. I also forgot to put up that Steph owns Twilight. Sorry.**

**This is the only time I will put it.**

**She owns it all! I only own: Katelyn, Chloe, both Andrews, Ellie, Gigi and a few others that I will put in.**

* * *

I closed my laptop down and placed it on my new desk. I unpacked all my bags into the closet, taking all my bathroom stuff to the bathroom, which I studied whilst I was in there. It is – and there is no other word to describe it – beautiful. The bathtub is _very_ large, and the shower was on the other side of the room. I opened the door to the shower and there were six different noses that sprayed water, two sinks and a toilet that could be for a Queen.

I sprinted downstairs, almost tripping twice. And jumped at my sister.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" I repeated a million times. Chloe just laughed, while Andrew poked his head out from the kitchen, obviously wondering what I was screaming about.

"Lynthia! Settle down!" Chloe almost yelled. I stopped screaming and just jumped up and down. (**A/N Lynthia is pronounced: Lyn-th-e-a. The 'i' is pronounced as an 'e')**

"Katelyn Rose Marshall! If you don't settle down now I will take the room off you!" Chloe said in a low but harsh voice. I immediately stopped jumping and just stared at her.

"I go for walk?" I whispered in my best baby voice I used when she was annoyed at me. Chloe just laughed at me. I was a tad older since the last time I used that voice.

"Yeah, go for a walk. Take your phone so if you get lost – which you will because it's you – you can call us. And don't forget that Gigi chick is coming tomorrow." She yelled the last part because I was almost out the door, ready to explore this new town.

I smiled, thinking about Gigi, this would be the first time I get to see her in person. I looked up at the sky, it was about midday - although I only knew that because I had just gotten my Ipod and put it on – and the sky was covered in dark gray clouds. I was pulled out of a daydream when I was knocked to the ground, by an extremely hansom guy I might add. I looked up checking out his body as I went; he was only in jean cut offs, no shirt, although if I was a guy and had a body like that I wouldn't wear a shirt either. Then I got to his lips, and swoon! They are the sexiest thing in my world right now. Well…apart from him that is.

I then got to his eyes. A deep brown colour looked right back at me, and I was immediately lost in them. I just stared at him. I couldn't look away; he didn't seem to be able to either. I was then pulled back to reality with a sharp pain in my ankle. Moving myself so I could see my ankle I saw a lot of swelling and my ankle was bright red.

"Oh snap. I'm sooo sorry!" The god frowned.

"It's okay. I can't even walk over a flat surface without tripping over. I should have been looking where I was going." I giggled nervously. I tried to pull myself up of the ground but the God pushed me back down.

"Where do you live?" He asked, although I wasn't really listening, I was too busy staring at him perfect lips.

"Uhh…that way." I pointed behind me. Mr-Sex-On-Legs just smiled at me. Then suddenly I was in his arms – bridal style - and on the way back to my house.

"Whoaa! I can walk you know." I muttered.

"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be walking around by herself anyway. I'm Embry. And you are…?" Embry asked, finally looking into my eyes. And I just stared back. He then grinned.

"Uhh…Katelyn. But my friends call me Katie. Although you probably don't care." I stumbled. Embry just laughed.

"I like your name, Katelyn. But I'm going to call you…Princess." I blushed…Princess?

" I am so far from a Princess. You have no idea." I whispered the last part. The way Embry looked after I said the last part, I thought I better be careful with what I say, I think he heard me. Blushing I just looked forward.

"So…what are you doing tonight?" Mr-Sex-On-Legs-Embry asked me, after a few minutes of silence.

"Not much. Probably just hanging around with my sister and her boyfriend till they leave in-" I looked at my Ipod, which I had wrapped up and put in my bra. "- Like four hours."

"Well, how about we go to Port Angeles tonight and go see a movie?" Embry asked, nervous all of a sudden. I smiled. Some one like _him_ wanted to go out with me? O-M-G!

"As like a date…or like…friends?" I asked.

"I would love it to be a date but it can be friends if you want…" Embry trailed off with what he was saying.

"It's a date." I whispered. Smiling. Embry beamed.

"Hmm…I like the sound of that…you and me…on a date." Embry laughed. I giggled. "So, where do you live exactly?" I looked around.

"Four houses up." I sighed. I didn't want to be put down. Embry was…hot, in both ways. His skin temperature was defiantly not right. " I can walk the rest of the way you know." I giggled.

"No way. When you get inside put ice on it. I will pick you up at…six?" Embry asked.

I shrugged. "Sure sure." **(A/N Sorry I had to do it. I say that all the time)** Embry cracked a smile. At that moment he put me down and I missed him arms around me immediately. "Bye." I whispered. Embry leaned down and softly pecked me on the lips. I froze. Oh. My. God. I giggled and opened the door, smiled at Embry one more time and closed the door in his face.

"Chloe!" I hopped to the kitchen, and gasped. "EW!" Chloe and Andrew were in the kitchen, her on the bench and Andrew standing, and they were…sucking face! I don't think they heard me come it. I saw an opportunity and I took it.

"CHLOE! DO YOU MIND! I sooo don't need to see you guys trying to make a baby!" I pulled out my best 'angry' face. Hey! What can I say? She used it on me with my first boyfriend. I told her I would pay her back.

Andrew and Chloe pulled away. Andrew looking embarrassed and Chloe just sitting there…like nothing happened. Chloe and I looked at each other for a few seconds and then burst out laughing.

"I…need…to…tell…you…something…" I gasped out between laughs. We finally settled down. Andrew just looked confused. I guess Chloe never told him about our…problem…well we just could never keep a straight face with each other.

"What?" Chloe asked after a while. I took a deep breath. Ready. Steady. GO!

"I have a date! I have a date! I have a date! I have a date! I have a date! I have a date! I have a date! I have a date! I have a date! I have a date! I have a date! I have a date! I have a date! I have a date! I have a date!" I ran around chanting. Chloe was running around with me and Andrew was just being a typical male.

"And…?" Andrew asked after I settled down a little.

"This is like…major!" I took another deep breath to continue what I was saying. "It's a tradition for Chloe and I to get each other ready for dates. We have done this for like…as long as I can remember. Well not really, 'coz I have only been dating for like…5 years. Yeah I know it's a long time. But I haven't really been on that many." I was talking really fast again…I was nervous. Chloe knew it. Always did when I spoke that fast.

"KATELYN! Settle!" I stopped talking.

"Okay. Sorry. Settled. Thanks." Chloe smiled and pulled me upstairs telling Andrew something about…I actually have no idea. I want listening. Chloe pushed me into the shower telling me to wash my hair…and shave! I poked my head out the door.

"What do you think I'm going to sleep with him!? What is _wrong_ with you!? I'm not a slut!" I yelled at her – because she was in my room – then laughed. Jumping into the shower, I used my lavender body wash and then shaving my legs with a new razor. I washed my hair with Tresemmé. I jumped out and towel dried my hair – although it didn't really dry – and then wrapped the towel around me. Walking into my room I heard a loud crash. I sighed, Chloe and her clumsiness. I started running into my room.

I shock my head. Chloe was on the ground covered in clothes – my clothes – and was laughing.

"What did you do this time?" I asked giggling.

"Tripped. Again." She sobered up, and through clothes at me.

"He's not picking me up till 6!" I said, sighing. Chloe just shock her head at me. "What?"

"I leave in 3 hours. Do you think that is enough time to get you ready?" Chloe asked.

"Fine. Hurry up though. I don't want to be sitting down the entire time. Andrew! Come here! We have to catch up!" I yelled the last part to Andrew. Shrugging thinking about me being only in a towel I quickly put on a bra – push up – and undies. Andrew walked in just as I was grabbing the outfit Chloe put out for me.

"Oh. Shit. Sorry." Andrew turned to walk out.

"Nah. I don't care. So what have you been doing lately?" I asked pulling my light wash skinny jeans on.

"Oh. Nothing much. But I do have a favour to ask. If that's okay?" I nodded. Trying not to speak because Chloe was doing my make up.

"Could you please get all the school work for me?" I smiled and nodded again. Andrew was my age. 18. Chloe is a year older than him. "Thanks."

"Lynth. Put your shirt on." Chloe called from across the room. I picked up my shirt looking at it. It's purple, and dare I say it…boob tube! I gaped.

"Chloe! My boobs are big enough as they are! I don't need the help of a shirt that makes them look bigger!" I almost yelled.

"Settle down! Just wear it. With this too." Chloe threw a stylish leather jacket at me. I almost growled.

"Fine!" I put the shirt on and got rid of my bra straps. I sat down in my chair across from my mirror. Chloe started on my hair straightening and curling. What the point of straightening and curling my hair at the same time was I don't know. My hair was finished and it looked pree' cool. **(A/N Pree' is the same as pretty. Like this is pretty cool.)** It was half up and half down. The bottom half was curled and the top half was straightened, and my fringe was out and straightened too. Chloe then started on my make up. Foundation, Lipgloss, and…smoky eyes!

I looked in the mirror. Whoa! I actually looked good. My blue eyes were big and my body looked good. "Eeeep! Thanks Clo." Chloe and Andrew left about an hour later. I decided it was time to practice.


	3. AN Please read! Special thanks

Heyy guys.

The next chapter should be up maybe tomorrow, not sure if it will be or not though. I have some stuff to do after school. If its not I will still try and finish the date. So it should be up by Friday afternoon or Saturday some time.

Sorry if my story drags a little. I'm not good at getting to the point.

Disclaimer for all chapters posted or not. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Or any songs, hotels or restaurants I mention.

A special thanks to:

Leader of Lost Destinies.

Hersheysmusicandtwilight [Sorry if I spelt that wrong.]

Sierra Clearwater.

Francois Lachon. [AKA Andrew on MSN/IM]

Scribe4eva.

You guys are…A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!

See you all laterr.

Lovee

~Katiee xox

/3


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy.**

**A special thanks to:**

**Ladtbug44**

**Jblc77**

**Chloexx1**

**Cullensrule**

**Twilight Fangirl13**

**and**

**Paramore29**

**You guys are awesome!**

* * *

I clicked my fingers together. A small flame rose from them. I then parted my fingers and the flame disappeared. I wanted to try more but I knew it wore me out. Sighing, I put the book my mother gave me when I first found the ability to control fire back into my bookshelf. A quick rap at the door made me jump.

"Coming!" I yelled in the general direction of the door. I walked quickly to the door and opened it. I felt my mouth drop at the sight. Embry was standing there – looking like a god – in dark wash jeans and a button up shirt. I then remember my mouth was open. I snapped it shut. "Hey. You look…" I couldn't think of a good enough word. Embry seemed to notice this.

"God like. Sexy. Hot." He suggested. I blushed.

"Hmm…all of them." I poked my tongue out at him – childishly.

"You look better." Embry winked at me. I almost died right there. "Shall we go?" I held one finger up signalling him to wait, not trusting my voice. I ran to my room, looking for my platforms. I found them under my bed. _How the hell did they get there?_ I though. I ran back down stairs – almost tripping twice – and put them on before I saw Embry. Walking back to the door, I saw it closed. Huh?

Arms wrapped around my waist, I jumped…high. I turned around and gave a laughing Embry a glare.

"_That_ was _not_ funny." I snarled. Embry straightened up. Trying to keep the smile off his God-like face.

"Sorry." Embry whispered huskily. He lent down and lightly kissed my lips. I wound my arms around his neck hoping it would last longer. Unfortunately, it didn't. Embry whispered in my ear: "As much as I would love to just stand here and kiss you, we really should get going, don't want to miss the movie." I sighed and pouted.

"Fine! Lets go." I grabbed his hand and my silver handbag, dragging him out the door. I got an idea. Turning on Embry I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Whispering in a pleading voice: "Can we _please_ take my car?"

Embry laughed, wrapping his arms around my back. "'Course. Do you know where we're going?" I pouted.

"You can drive…my car?" I asked in a pleading voice again. Embry looked at me. And sighed.

"Fine." He carried me to my baby like that. I jumped down when we came into view with my brand new Ashton Martin Vanquish a 2009 model, in silver. The interior is sheik black leather. Embry let out a small whistle. "You're letting me drive a Ashton Martin?" I shock my head.

"I'm letting you drive my Ashton Martin _Vanquish_ a _2009_ model. BE CAREFUL." I sighed. My baby. We jumped in, I fixed all my controls, changing the temperature and turning down the music that was blaring the song _In The Ayer_ by _Flo Rida_. Embry just looked at me, obversely recognising the song.

"You listen to Flo Rida?" Embry asked rasing his eyebrows. I smiled and blushed.

"Yeah! He is like…awesome! And majorly hot!" I giggled. Embry just shook his head at me. Pulling out of the driveway.

The trip to Port Angeles was great. We talked and laughed. Singing loudly to my _R.O.O.T.S_ album. Embry still couldn't get over the face that _Flo Rida_ is my favourite singer.

Pulling into the movies after the last song on the track finished. After he stoped the car he came around and got the door for me. I smiled and thanked him. He surprised me again by taking my hand in his own. In the cinema there is two movies we could choose from.

Embry pointed to the two posters showing what's on.

"_GI Joe_, or _My Sisters Keeper_?" He asked, and I laughed.

"Pfft. who do you think I am? _GI JOE_!" I giggled at Embry's face expression – shock all the way through. "What?" I asked.

"You like _Flo Rida_ and action movies?" I nodded. Confused. "You are the best chick ever!" Embry put his hands on my hips, pulling me closer. Embry lent down, kissing me – sweetly. I pulled away.

"You can kiss me later. Promise. But we're going to miss the movie." I whispered in his ear. Turning I pulled him to the ticket booth. I pulled my wallet out before he snapped out of whatever state he was in. I brought two tickets to _GI Joe_, some popcorn and two drinks both coke.

"Why did you pay?" Embry protested on the way to the room showing the movie. I just shrugged, and Embry glared. "I'm the one taking _you_ out. I'm supposed to pay." I just shrugged again.

We took sets in the back row. The armrest was pushed out of the road close to the beginning of the movie. Then about half way through I started shivering from the cold. Embry noticed this and put him arm around my waist and pulled me closer, my head resting on his chest.

After the movie finished Embry and I walked hand in hand to the car. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, or what I was doing, so when Embry came to a sudden halt, pulling me back with his hand, I almost tripped.

Embry was shaking. And I mean _shaking_ his figure looked as though it blurred from sight. Then I smelt it. The smell of – what my mum called it – bloodsuckers. My ability of controlling fire came to me when my mum cheated on my dad – with a bloodsucker. I don't really know how a vampire could trigger my ability but apparently it did.

I froze. Scanning our surroundings, then I saw it – _him_. The bloodsucker I smelt. Normally I could just incinerate them. But this time, I couldn't, Embry was with me. I made a snap decision.

"Could I trust you with my life, my secret?" I whispered, just low enough that the bloodsucker couldn't hear me but Embry could. He just nodded. "Be ready to catch me." I murmured.

I closed my eyes. Thinking about the magic in my body. I slowly opened my eyes, dragging the magic up through my veins. Rasing my left hand I shot a ball of fire towards the bloodsucker. He went up in flames. Incinerated. Instantly.

I felt a wave of dizziness wash over me. The last things that registered in my mind were Embry's warm arms catching me as I fell, and a string of profanities that came from his mouth.

Haha! Left you with a cliffy. I will try get more of this story done tomorrow. I dunno. I got a huge pile of homework today. So I have to do that. REVIEW!

Love

~Katiee xox

/3


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy guys.**

**A special thanks too: **

**EVER101 [she is actually my best mate. She will also be in the story later.]**

**Wyseforkgirl**

**Karatekid917**

**There is a lot of…heavy kissing in here. I'm not sure if they are going to have sex not or not. I am also not sure if I will have details.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

I came to about half way back to La Push. I moaned, stupid throbbing headache. Embry must have noticed I was awake. Suddenly the car came to a sudden halt. I looked around, confused.

"_What_ did you do back there?" Embry asked in a socked voice. This was the hard part. I took a deep breath.

"Well…I'm hoping I can trust you with this secret so…don't tell anyone. A few years ago, my mum cheated on my dad – with a…" I stopped. I can't tell him about bloodsuckers. Embry looked at me.

"_Please_ tell me she wasn't with a bloodsucker." Embry whispered in an appalled voice. I just nodded, and held up one finger signalling him to wait.

"She cheated on him with a bloodsucker. I somehow formed control over fire when I smelt _him_ on her. My mum said it came early. I wasn't supposed to get the ability till I was older. But I think its something to do for when I'm mad." I stopped to look at Embry. "How do you know about bloodsuckers?" I asked in a small voice.

Embry looked up from his hands. "I don't want to tell you just yet. You will find out though. I wont tell anyone about your ability. Don't worry your secrets safe with me." I smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. Embry started the car again. "So…" He said conversationally. "Do you know anyone else that has an…ability?"

"Yeah, I do actually. We're meeting tomorrow. She has come from England to live here. Her mum died and her dad was never around." I smiled. I couldn't wait to meet her. We had been on a chat room when we met. We hit it off immediately. She trusted me enough to tell me about her ability to control water, so I told her about mine. "She has the ability to control water." Embry just nodded, starting a different conversation.

I found out a lot about him, he's 20. He is a 'protector of La Push'. And a few other things. His best friends name is Jacob, and Quil.

We arrived home at about 10:30pm. I grimaced, I didn't like the dark, and even with my ability I didn't like it. I think it was because I have an unhealthy addiction to scary movies. I shivered thinking about my most recent movie that scared the crap out of me: _The Eye_.

"What was with the shiver, you okay Princess, you look kinda' shaken up?" Embry asked when we were standing at the front door. I sighed, better get it over with.

"It's embarrassing, but I am kinda' scared of the dark. I think it's 'cause of all the scary movies I watch." I smiled, then whispered: "And I always freak out after I use that much fire." I blushed. I'm a seventeen-year-old girl who is scared of the dark. Shame. Embry just looked at me, a few seconds later I was in his arms.

"It's okay Princess. Do you want me to stay? I can sleep in the lounge room if you want." I just nodded. Then sighed.

"Don't stay. I will be fine. It's silly to be scared of the dark anyway." I giggled.

"No, I will stay the night. On the couch." I sighed; I don't think he will go home. Turning I unlocked the door and stepped in, turning the porch light on as I went.

"Do you want clothes to change into?" I asked after showing him the house.

"Nah. I have some shorts in my truck. I will go get them."

"Okay. I will be in the shower. You can use the one on the second floor when you get back if you want." He nodded and walked to his truck.

I went through all my nightly activities: showering, brushing teeth and getting dressed. I pulled on my silk nightie, which went above mid thigh, showed cleavage – a lot of cleavage – and made me look really…sexy. I looked down at my breasts. _I'm going to put a bra on. Make these girls look finee._

Grabbing some blankets and two spare pillows I walked back downstairs. I made Embry's bed while he was in the shower. I sat down in the recliner, and pulled the legs up and leaned back, letting my eyes close.

I felt warm arms pick me up. I opened my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled. Embry laughed silently, I could tell from the vibrations in his chest.

"You will be sore tomorrow if you sleep there Princess." I just shrugged. Embry was at my door now; I always have it closed, no matter where I am. "Do you mind if I go in?" Embry asked. I think he was scared to go in there because it's a girl's room. I giggled and nodded. He some how opened the door with me still in his arms. Embry put me down on the purple sheets. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Princess." He murmured.

No! He can't leave. I will get scared. "Don't leave." I whispered.

"I will be right downstairs baby." Embry said with a smile on his face. I shook my head.

"Stay up here, with me."

"Are you sure?" Embry asked, almost seeming like I would say 'no'. I just nodded. "Okay." Embry pulled back the sheets on the other side of the bed. Once he was in the bed, I moved closer to him and put my head on his chest. His strong, warm arms wound around my waist. "Goodnight baby." I just kissed his chest, to show I said 'goodnight' too. I was then pulled into a deep slumber, with dreams about my Embry.

I woke up the next morning, to Embry lightly snoring in my ear. I smiled. I looked at the clock on my wall, 6am. Ugh! Too early to be up. I closed my eyes again, letting sleep take me over.

I woke again to light kisses being place on my neck. I was on my back facing the ceiling. Turning my head I saw Embry. I murmured a 'morning and started to get up, when I was pulled back into bed by Embry.

"No, stay." I went to protest but Embry's lips silenced me. At first it was just a sweet kiss, but when Embry started to pull back, I pulled him closer to me, rolling so I was on top of him, straddling him. I was still in my small nightie so it was riding up, showing a little bit of my black undies, which matched my black lacy bra. I was straddling Embry's stomach so only a thin piece of material was separating him and me. Oh. My. God.

My hands found their way to Embry's hair, and his hands found their way to my thighs. I moaned when Embry's tongue touched mine. This seemed to make Embry more eager to kiss me. His hands started to make their way further up my stomach. I moaned again. His fingers traced the edge of my bra.

I pulled back. Embry stopped. "Sorry, too much?" He asked in a small voice. I just shook my head. Embry gave me a confused look. I pulled my nightie over my head, throwing it to the ground. Embry gasped and brought his lips back to mine. He rolled so he was on top of me, and for the first time I noticed what he was wearing. No shirt just a pair of boxers. Embry held his weight carefully; still his body was touching mine. His lips moved from mine to my neck, sucking and nibbling. I was sure I would be left with hickies.

His lips then moved from my neck to my chest. His kisses were leaving me moaning. Embry moved a little so he was straddling me, his hands slipped under my bra, kneading my breasts softly. And God, did it feel good! I moaned again. I moved my hands to his face and pulled him back to me. I kissed him in a way I have never kissed anyone before.

I could feel _him_ on me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to have sex or not. I was on the pill, and I'm pretty sure I have protection in my wallet, thanks to my mum. I pulled back to breath. I looked Embry in the eye; they were filled with lust and…love? WDF? **[A/N Same as WTF but it's a thing I have with my mate.]**

"I want to have sex, Embry. But I don't know how…" I whispered, as he was kissing my neck. He pulled back.

"Are you sure?" I nodded not taking my eyes from his. "Just tell me if I go to far." He whispered. I nodded again. Pulling his mouth back to mine. I felt his hands reach behind me and undo my bra. I pulled my arms up so he could take it off, as soon as it was he kissed my nipples, and it all started from there…

I think it was about 8am when I woke the second time. It was now 11pm; Embry and I were on the bed, snuggling with each other. Embry was whispering compliments to me: 'You are so beautiful.' 'I worship you'; 'you're wonderful'. I giggled and blushed at every one. I sighed, I didn't want to get up but I had to go to Seattle to pick up Georgia. **[A/N AKA Gigi. Georgia is her real name. And I know Seattle is a few hours away but she came in straight from England so she couldn't come into Port Angeles. So I'm just going to make it like 2 hours away.]** I sat up, pulling Embry with me.

"Carry me to the bathroom?" I asked, kissing him down the neck. Embry just picked me up by the hips and I was suddenly straddling him. I just shrugged and kept kissing him on the neck. He stood up and walked me to the bathroom. Still holding me he turned the shower on and had it the perfect temperature, he stepped in, closing the door and pushed the button that would make it a steam room. Oh did I mention Chloe and Andrew are filthy rich? I didn't? Oh well they are.

Embry walked up to a wall and pushed me against it – gently – and started to kiss me again. I was still straddling him, so I decided to tease him; I started to moan again, moving my hips back and forward. I could feel _him_ start to wake up again. I giggled and dropped my legs, and pushed Embry back. I could see the confusion on his face. I smiled.

"We can't have sex again, baby. I will be late." I walked over to the opposite wall and got my shampoo and conditioner. I stood under the water and washed my hair. I then grabbed my body wash and pored some into my hand. _I should tease Embry again. Just to be mean._ I though. I turned around to see Embry looking at me. I rubbed the body wash over both my hands and rubbed it onto my stomach and breasts. Putting on a little show for Embry. I heard him groan, my plan was working. I started to turn to wash it off, but Embry caught me, he had grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back to him.

"Princess…" He whispered huskily. I knew what it was doing to him. I just smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

We finished in the shower and Embry helped me dry off, with me protesting. I can dry myself thank you very much. He picked my back up so I was straddling his waist and walked back into my room. I grabbed a bra and underpants.

"I think you look better with out them on." Embry smiled and winked at me. I just cocked my left eyebrow, and giggled. I walked into my closet. What was I going to wear? After half an hour or looking around I sighed and jumped on the bed, angry.

I pointed to the closer. "Fine me something to wear." I grumbled. Embry just lifted me up again. Taking me into the closet he pulled out my baggy jeans. And when I say baggy I mean _baggy_. I pulled them on, I turned around to look for a shirt when Embry through a tight green boob tube at me, it was the same material as the one I wore last night but it had been loose. I looked at him. How did he know what a girl would look good in?

He must have been able to see what I was thinking. "I have a friend who takes me shopping every two weeks. She's a freak of nature." Embry laughed. I just shrugged. Walking about out of my closet I went back into my bathroom and straightened my hair, it now fell to my lower back. I pulled out my make up bag, and Embry whistled. I turned around to look at him.

"What? Never seen make up before?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have. But you have more than _Alice_. And that's a lot." I just shrugged.

I finished my make up. I did smoky eyes, thanks to Georgia; I learnt how to do them. It was 12:30 and I was ready to leave, thankfully I wasn't due to pick Georgia up until 3:30.

"Can I come?" Embry asked me as I was putting on my platforms.

"Sure, sure." I didn't care. I was on cloud nine.

"Lets go then. You look beautiful by the way. Glad I get you as my girlfriend." I giggled. Oh did I mention last night Embry asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend. I accepted, with pleasure. We were out the door at a quarter to one. I was driving and Embry was fiddling with my Ipod.

We arrived in time – at the airport - to have a good park. Embry and I were just aimlessly walking around the airport when there was an announcement.

"Flight DFJ 47899 will be landing ahead of schedule, they should be here in a few minutes." I _eeep_ed and ran towards the gate.

As said the plane landed and everyone piled off. Then I saw her.

"JESUS!" I giggled at our inside joke and ran to her.

"Marshmellow!" Georgia yelled back. I threw my arms around her neck and hugged her.

Heyy guys. This is my longest chapter. I know I said I wasn't sure if they were going to have sex…well they did. Haha.

**Also sorry if I offended anyone with the 'Jesus' comment. Its just a joke with a friend. I was introducing her to a mate [Yeah, Georgia and I know each other.] and I said…'Andrew Gigi, Gigi Andrew.' But Gigi being Gigi said no I wanna be called Jesus. So it came from there. Sorry again if it offended.**

**REVIEW!**

**Lovee**

**~Katie xox**

**/3**


	6. Chapter 6

"Whose the fitty over there?" Georgia whispered in my ear as we were hugging. I giggled. I stepped back linking my arm through hers.

"_This_ Georgia is Embry. Embry Call." I smiled, introducing them.

"So are you guys like…together?" We nodded. She whispered in my ear again. "Does he know about…?" She trailed off suggestively. I nodded again. "And me…?" I nodded.

"Sorry, I saw a bloodsucker last night, and I was with Embry, I incinerated him. He promised that our secret was safe with him." I said for her to hear, along with Embry. Then whispered: "I have something _major_ to tell you when we get to my car."

"Okay. Lets go then." Georgia pulled me to the baggage claim. Embry followed along, not really seeming interested. We giggled and caught up on each other's lives. Her and Frazer had gotten together, but she had dumped him because they never spent time with each other.

I can almost see it

_That dream I'm dreaming_

_But there's a voice in side my head _

Saying you'll never reach it…

My blackberry was ringing and I knew who it was…Kirsty.

"Sorry Georgia I will catch up in a sec' I gotta' take this." She nodded and Embry just kissed me on the check and they kept walking.

"Kirsty! How are you? I'm so sorry I haven't called I have been so busy! Oh. My. God. You will _never_ believe what happened last night."

"Katie! I'm good. You? It's okay. I have been too. What!? DETAILS!"

"I'm good thanks. I, Katelyn Marshall, met a guy! We went out last night, and you know how I'm like scared of the dark? Well I pulled that one on him, thinking he would just stay on the couch, 'cause I wasn't as bad as I normally am. But when we said goodnight, I couldn't let him go downstairs. We. Had…SEX!" I almost shouted the last part and a few people look my way I just blushed and kept walking slowly.

"Oh. My. God! Was he good?"

"Kirsty…he was…beyond good. I can't talk at the moment though. I am a little busy. I will try and remember to call you. But you know me. I will forget."

"Okay. It sounds like you're in love. Byee. Love you."

"Yeah. Most likely. Love you too."

I caught up to Embry and Georgia. They seemed to be in a death stare. WDF? I heard the end of Georgia's words and the beginning of Embry's:

"If you even _think_ about hurting her. I will personally kill you. Do you understand?"

"Don't worry, if I do hurt her I will come to you _begging_ for you to kill me. I know we only met last night. But I know I am already falling for her. And falling _hard_." Oh. My. God. Falling for _me_? But…what…how? I shook my head. Time to come back.

"Hey guys. Why are you giving each other the death stare?" I asked laughing. Embry snapped out of it, but Georgia seemed to be a little bit bothered. "Hey, what's…" Then I realised why she was angry. Bloodsucker. I could smell it. "Get your stuff. _Now_." Georgia grabbed her bags. I turned to Embry he was shaking. And hard.

"Embry. Come on. Why are you shaking?" I asked taking a step closer.

"Princess. Go to the car. I will be there soon. Please?" I just nodded; Embry passed me my keys to the Ashton Martin, and took off running. I turned and looked at Georgia.

"What the fu…" I was silence by the look on Georgia's face. It then sunk in. Embry just sprinted off. Towards the bloodsucker. Oh. My. God.

Then everything went black.

**Heyy guys. Sorry its a short chapter but this is my second chapter for this story today, so I though it could be short. I should be starting the next one tonight. Depending on wheather I find a good FANFIC to read.**

**REVIEW!**

**Love**

**~Katie xox**

**/3**


	7. Chapter 7

Heyy guys. I have a problem. I am going to delete this story, but up a new one up that will be similar. I can continue writing this story for a few reasons. A few things don't add up and Chloe and Andrew have also broken up in real life so this story would be hart to right. Andrew and Ellie have also broken up in real life so it will be hard to write that too. So I am writing a new story, which will be an Embry story still. I don't know if I will have the 'power' still. Most likely.

Thanks for all the reviews I got…although its only 9.

I hope to see everyone read my new story.

Love

~Katie xox

/3


End file.
